One-Shot - Um Namorado para Minha Mãe!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Emmett Swan tinha apenas 9 anos, mas achava que a sua mãe, Isabella Swan, era muito sozinha. Tipo, todas as mães tinham um marido ou um namorado, até mesmo a mãe de Erick, tinha uma namorada, contudo a mãe dele não tinha nem se quer um ficante. Sim, ele via TV e sabia o que era um ficante! Já que ela não tomava uma atitude para mudar a situação da vida... sinopse completa na fic.


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Autor (a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Tuca

 **Shiper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comedia

 **Classificação: +18**

 **Sinopse:** Emmett Swan tinha apenas 9 anos, mas achava que a sua mãe, Isabella Swan, era muito sozinha. Tipo, todas as mães tinham um marido ou um namorado, até mesmo a mãe de Erick, tinha uma namorada, contudo a mãe dele não tinha nem se quer um ficante. Sim, ele via TV e sabia o que era um ficante! Já que ela não tomava uma atitude para mudar a situação da vida sentimental dela, seria a sua obrigação, como o homem da casa, cuidar de sua mãe... E se isso significasse ter que arrumar um namorado pra ela, ele o faria e acharia o melhor e mais legal cara de todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**

 **Pov. Bella**

\- O que está fazendo? – coloquei a mão no peito com o susto.

\- Diabos Emmett, não se arraste! – ele rolou os olhos, se aproximando do balcão tentando espreitar o que eu lia.

Menino curioso.

Retirei a revista, fechando-a.

\- Esme não entrou com você?

\- Não, ela disse que precisa ensinar umas coisinhas para Jasper. – o seu sorriso era travesso.

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- A não abordar meninas. – ri.

\- Vocês já estão interessados em meninas? Achei que elas fossem nojentas?

\- Mãe, isso foi tipo ano passado.

\- É, realmente faz muito tempo... – ele ignorou o meu sarcasmo. Largando a sua mochila no chão, mesmo eu tendo lhe pedido, milhões de vezes, para ele não fazer aquilo, depois, se sentou na banqueta em frente ao balcão.

\- Então, vai ter um baile de dia dos namorados na Escola...

\- Sim?

\- A Srta. Denali, perguntou se os pais poderiam ser acompanhantes... E eu disse que você podia. – Emett sorriu mostrando as suas covinhas, ele era tão parecido com o canalha do seu pai, graças a Deus, desapareceu aquela praga, a única coisa de boa que o traste fez nessa vida, estava sentada a minha frente.

\- E você me ofereceu sem me perguntar? – ele teve a decência de corar um pouco.

\- Eu posso falar com a Srta. Denali...

\- Não precisa! Eu posso ser acompanhante no baile, sim. Mas não faça isso novamente Emmett Swan.

\- Ok, ok. Então, a Srta. Denali disse que você pode levar um acompanhante. – os seus olhos pareciam curiosos demais para o meu gosto.

\- Acho que não, serei só eu mesmo.

\- Huh, tudo bem então. Eu vou fazer o meu dever. - estreitei os olhos, ele sorriu mais uma vez mostrando as suas adoráveis covinhas.

\- Vai lá homenzinho! - beijei a sua testa, ele rolou os olhos antes de deslizar do banco, agarrar a sua mochila e sair da cozinha indo para o seu quarto.

Suspirei mais uma vez e peguei a revista sorrindo.

Olá, olá Senhor Sexy!

Mordi o lábio enquanto olhava para o jogador de futebol, Masen. Ele era um homem muito, muito bonito, cabelos cobres, olhos verdes e o sorriso, Jesus, sexy era a melhor definição para descrevê-lo.

Você e eu teremos um encontro mais tarde, Senhor gostosão!

Corei com o pensamento. Eu já havia visto programas sobre adolescentes que se masturbavam só vendo uma imagem em uma revista e pareceu tão... huh surreal.

Mas aqui estava eu, uma mãe solteira que não transava há anos. Praticamente com teias de aranha no meu parquinho de diversões, ficando excitada com uma foto de um jogador suado e sexy. Deus, eu tenho problemas! Mas também, o que mais poderia fazer, eu sou uma mãe, não era como se eu pudesse ter pornografia em casa com um pré-adolescente curioso ao redor.

\- Mãe... - Emmett gritou e grunhi enfiando a maldita revista na gaveta.

Aquilo era para mais tarde...

...

 **Pov. Narrador.**

Emmett entrou na cozinha horas mais tarde, olhando para todos os lados como um criminoso. Não que fosse levar uma bronca pelo que iria fazer, afinal, não era nenhum crime procurar uma revista, mas temia que a sua mãe ficasse brava, pois a tal revista era dela. Finalmente a sua mãe havia saído para conversar com tia Esme. Era a sua chance de achar a revista, não sabia o porquê daquilo lhe ser importante, mas seria...

Revirou algumas gavetas e finalmente a achou.

\- Uma revista de esportes?

Folheou algumas vezes, e soltou um bufo.

Mães eram estranhas.

Olhou para a capa mais uma vez e reconheceu um jogador de futebol americano, não que fosse muito fã dele, mas às vezes, quando via alguns jogos com tio Carlisle e Jasper, ele estava no time adversário.

\- Masen? - olhou mais uma vez para o jogador da foto ele parecia, huh, legal.

Será que a mamãe gostaria dele?

Bem, ela deveria gostar se guardava tão bem a revista. Ele já a vira olhando para aquela mesma revista várias vezes, então, ela devia gostar muito dela... Ou do jogador...

Sorriu com o pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça.

\- Emmett! - ele pulou com a menção de seu nome, colocando a mão no coração.

Olhou feio para o seu melhor amigo, que o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Huh, pode guardar um segredo?

\- Claro.

\- Eu vou arrumar um namorado pra minha mãe.

\- Ela quer um namorado?

\- Toda menina quer.

Jasper assentiu em acordo. Aquilo era verdade, parecia que a única coisa que as estúpidas meninas queriam era namorados.

\- E quem vai ser o namorado dela? - Emmett ergueu a revista com um sorriso.

\- Esse cara!

\- O jogador?

\- Sim, mamãe gosta dele, eu a vi olhando a foto com a boca aberta, sabe, como Alice olha pra você. - Jasper torceu o nariz ao lembrar-se da pequena menina que fica o seguindo pela Escola.

\- Ela é tão chata.

\- Por isso a derrubou?

\- Foi sem querer... - resmungou. - Se ela não me seguisse o tempo todo, eu não a teria derrubado. - cruzou os braços.

Emmett riu.

\- Sim, claro... Sua mãe te deu uma bronca?

\- E como, e ainda vou ter que pedir desculpas para Alice, e lhe dar _cookies_. - falou indignado, Emmett sorriu mais.

\- Tia Esme sabe ser cruel. - Jasper assentiu.

\- Então como pretende fazer eles se conhecerem?

\- Eu não sei. Ele é um jogador. Será que não joga por aqui, ou perto? Tio Carlisle poderia levar a gente?

\- De qual time ele é? - ambos se apoiaram no balcão enquanto fuçavam na revista, tinha uma matéria sobre o jogador e muitas fotos.

\- Ele deve ser bom, né?

\- Claro que é! Só assim para a mamãe gostar dele. - falou com orgulho, olhando mais atentamente para a revista.

Ele precisava arranjar um namorado pra sua mãe, mas o escolhido teria que ser incrível para merecê-la.

E precisava ser rápido, pois o baile do dia dos Namorados seria dali a duas semanas e o Sr. Masen iria levar a sua mãe.

...

 **Pov. Bella**

\- Acha que ele realmente vai dar os seus _cookies_ para ela?

\- É bom ele dar! - Esme resmungou batendo furiosamente a massa, somente sorri, esperava ser mais calma sobre o assunto quando Emmett abordasse garotas.

\- Então, soube que o Newton andou olhando os seus atributos... - fiz uma careta.

\- Credo Esme! Mike tem a idade...

\- Ele não é tão mais velho que você.

\- Tem certeza? Ele parece tão velho... - murmurei mais para mim mesmo, ela riu.

\- Nem todos os homens têm a sorte de envelhecer tão bem como o meu Carl.

\- Isso é verdade. - rimos.

\- Oi mãe, oi tia Bella.

\- Oi mãe, oi tia Esme. - os garotos entraram apressadamente e correram para o andar de cima, Esme rolou os olhos enquanto eu ria.

\- O que será que eles têm?

\- São homens Bella, não fazem sentido. - ri mais e fui até ela, tirando a tigela de sua mão e eu mesma bati a massa, mais levemente, dessa vez.

\- Se continuar batendo assim, vai dar os piores _cookies_ para a menina, e aí que ela vai achar que Jasper é um monstro. - Esme fez uma careta.

\- Argh! Sinto falta de quando ele era um bebê. Pensei em ter outro, mas Carl não quer, disse que mal agüentamos um.

\- Bem, Jasper é...

\- Uma peste! Que vai me deixar louca.

\- Eu até poderia discordar, mas tenho a minha própria peste em casa.

Esme assentiu em acordo e foi pegar as gotas de chocolate.

Sorri batendo a massa, ele era uma peste, mas não o trocaria por nada no mundo.

\- Então e Newton?

\- Nem pensar Esme.

\- Mas ele é um cara descente, trabalhador, e...

\- Velhooo.

\- Ele tem 35, Bella.

\- E eu 27, temos quase uma década de diferença.

\- Se ele fosse bonitão e sexy, você nem se importaria.

Fiz uma careta, pois era verdade, me senti meio superficial.

\- Então, acha mesmo que devo sair com Newton? - ela riu do meu olhar de desespero.

\- Não Bella, mas acho que deveria sair com alguém.

\- Eu saio. - resmunguei e ela bufou.

\- Quando?

\- Bem, huh, eu devo ter saído, não saí? - ela suspirou.

\- Bella, você não saí desde que Emmett nasceu.

\- Sério?

Tipo, sério? Fazia tanto tempo assim?

\- Sim, sério.

\- Jesus, eu não transo há 9 anos... - grunhi e ela fez uma careta dessa vez.

Deveria mesmo estar cheio de teias de aranha lá embaixo.

\- Informação demais amiga.

\- Eu quero sair Esme, mas primeiro eu fui largada e tinha Emmett, eu trabalhava e quem tem tempo pra namorar, com tudo isso acontecendo? - resmunguei e larguei a tigela antes que eu estragasse os _cookies._

\- Mas já faz nove anos Bella. Emmett é um rapazinho, você está bem financeiramente, o que te impede? - mordi o lábio.

\- Eu sei lá, eu só quero... quero... tenho um filho, não posso ter casos de uma noite, nem um amigo com benefícios, bagunçaria a cabecinha de Emmett, eu preciso de alguém que valha à pena, que possa ser um pai, mas eu também preciso de um cara, que seja grrrrr. - ela começou a rir.

\- Hmmm, eu acho que entendo... O meu Carl, definitivamente, é grrrrr. – falou com um olhar malicioso o que me fez rir também.

\- Isso ele é amiga, isso ele é! – Esme bufou, mas tentou esconder o sorriso sem muito sucesso.

\- Sorte a sua que somos amigas, ou ficaria brava de você achando o meu marido sexy. - sorri.

\- Só constatando um fato. - ela rolou os olhos e voltou a bater os _cookies._

Recostei-me contra o balcão e suspirei.

\- O que vou fazer Esme? Estou velha demais pra namorar. - ela bufou.

\- Bella, eu tive Jasper com 31 anos, se eu não estava velha demais, você também não está. - sorri.

\- Obrigada. Vou começar a dar uma olhada nos bons homens de Forks.

\- Sim, faça isso. Você merece um cara legal e Emmett um pai. - suspirei.

\- Acho difícil arrumar um pai para Emmett nessa altura da vida, mas um cara legal seria bom.

\- Emmett precisa de um pai, mesmo que ele não admita e nem você.

\- Acha que ele quer um pai?

\- Todo garoto quer. - gemi.

\- Ótimo, agora eu sou uma porcaria de mãe que deixou o meu filho nove anos sem pai. - tampei o rosto e recebi um beliscão.

Tirei as mãos do rosto e olhei feio para Esme.

\- Não diga asneiras. Emmett te ama! Você é uma mãe incrível. Eu só quis dizer que todo garoto precisa de uma figura paterna.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas no momento, eu não tenho tanta certeza se posso colocar um homem em minha casa, sabe, na minha vida e na de Emmett. Acho que esperei demais.

\- Besteira, quando for à hora vai encontrar o cara certo. E ele vai amar você e Emmett.

\- Espero que ele apareça logo. Mas só pra constar, não será Mike Newton!

...

 **Pov. Narrador.**

Emmett e Jasper empurraram a porta com cuidado da sala de Carlisle, sorriram maliciosamente ao verem que ele fumava um charuto. Escondendo as risadas, eles entraram, fazendo com que Carlisle praguejasse ao ver os meninos.

\- Não conta pra sua mãe! – falou enquanto apagava rapidamente o charuto, e já espalhava o purificador de ar ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava enrolando os restos do charuto em um guardanapo, antes de jogar no lixo, e perdeu o sorriso malicioso dos meninos, quando Carlisle se voltou para eles, ambos o olhavam.

\- O quê?

\- Sabe pai, eu não quero contar pra mamãe, mas ela não gosta que eu minta.

\- Isso não é mentir, é ficar na sua.

\- Que feio tio Carlisle! Ensinando a gente a esconder segredos. – ele suspirou, aquelas crianças eram um pesadelo.

\- O que vocês querem?

\- Nós? – ambos arregalaram os olhos de surpresa e Carlisle suspirou já puxando a carteira.

\- Que tal 10 dólares pra cada um.

\- Pai, você tá tentando me subornar?

\- Não, eu... só quero ajudar vocês a esquecerem o que viram.

\- Bem, podíamos esquecer completamente, se fizesse um favor para nós.

\- Isso, sabe, aí seria mais uma troca, nós fazemos um favor pra você e você um pra nós.

\- Ok, pequenos mafiosos, o que vocês querem.

Ambos se olharam e assentiram.

\- Queremos ir até Seatlle!

...

\- Tem certeza, que o seu amigo mora mesmo aqui? - Carlisle perguntou olhando para os dois garotos que sorriam abertamente, se olhando como se tivessem um grande segredo.

E honestamente, ele tinha medo de descobrir.

\- Sim tio Carlisle, ele mora aqui, vamos lá.

\- É pai, vamos lá. - com um suspiro, seguiu os garotos para a bonita casa do subúrbio em Seattle, não gostando nada do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

Mas ainda assim seguiu os garotos, afinal, trato era trato, ao chegarem à porta, bateram. Carl piscou surpreso quando viu que o cara que apareceu na porta, usando shorts folgado e uma regata preta com o emblema dos Seattle Seahawks, era ninguém menos que...

\- Masen? - Carlisle guinchou olhando dos garotos para o jogador que tinha um pedaço de pizza na boca e os olhava com curiosidade.

\- Pois não?

\- Olá Sr. Masen, sou Emmett Swan e esse é o meu melhor amigo Jasper Cullen. Ah, e esse é o tio Carlisle. – ele olhou do homem mais velho para as crianças. O homem parecia meio perdido, já as crianças, bem animadas. Então deu de ombros, ele adorava crianças, eram os melhores fás.

\- Tudo bem, vocês querem um autografo ou uma foto, carinhas? - ele sorriu abrindo mais a porta para que eles entrassem.

Carlisle começou a recusar, mas parou quando os garotos entraram na casa sem esperar por ele, com um suspiro resignado e já imaginando que isso iria dar em merda, os seguiu para casa de Masen.

O quarterback dos Seattle Seahawks.

Ao entrarem todos, Masen os seguiu para dentro fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Huh, desculpe Sr. Masen, eu não pretendia invadir a sua casa dessa maneira, mas os garotos...

\- Nah, está tudo bem cara! Estou acostumado com as pessoas aparecendo para ter autógrafos ou fotos, foi minha escolha quando eu decidi morar em um bairro, ao invés de um prédio no centro.

\- Bem, se não estamos incomodando...

\- Que nada, é sempre legal conhecer os carinhas. É melhor do que as fãs ou mães taradas. - ele sussurrou para que os garotos não ouvissem.

Carlisle riu.

\- Eu imagino, eu acho... - ele riu, e indicou a sala onde os meninos já se faziam muito confortáveis.

Suspirando, Carlisle seguiu os meninos e lhes deu um olhar irritado.

\- Vão me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui?

\- Viemos conhecer o Sr. Masen.

\- E por que não disseram?

\- Achamos que não iria querer nos trazer se soubesse que queríamos conhecer o Sr. Masen.

\- Bem, com certeza eu não esperava que fossem tão fãs dele. Mas eu teria trazido vocês ou levado a um jogo.

\- Valeu tio Carlisle, desculpe mentir... - ele acenou, vendo Masen voltar com duas cervejas e refrigerantes.

\- Aqui carinhas...

 **-** Obrigado Sr. Masen. - eles aceitaram o refrigerante, rindo, depois entregou a cerveja a Carlisle.

\- Aqui cara! E me chamem de Edward, sim? - piscou se sentando.

\- Huh, claro Edward.

Eles beberam por alguns minutos em silêncio, pigarreando, Edward se voltou para os garotos.

\- Então, vocês são grandes fãs?

\- Na verdade, não... - murmurou Jasper.

\- O Senhor é legal e tudo mais, contudo eu prefiro o quarterback do Giants. - completou Emmett, e o amigo assentiu em acordo.

Carlisle olhou com horror para os garotos enquanto Masen sorria.

\- Bem, essa é nova. Vocês vieram me boicotar então? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de cada vez, mais curioso ainda com o grupo que acabara de invadir a sua casa, achava que o seu agente tinha razão e estava na hora de arranjar um segurança, ou se mudar para um condomínio fechado.

\- Não, eles não, céus eu sinto... - Carlisle não sabia o que fazer ou dizer e os garotos o ignoraram se voltando para o jogador.

\- Bem, Sr. Masen, estamos aqui para fazer uma proposta irrecusável.

\- Sim, irrecusável!

\- Que seria?

\- Quero que namore a minha mãe. E a leve ao baile do dia dos Namorados da Escola.

\- Que diabos... - Carlisle xingou, enquanto Masen olhava para os garotos com a boca aberta.

\- Huh?

\- Sim, a minha mãe, ela precisa de um namorado e vai ser você.

\- Emmett...

\- Por que eu? E não Hunter do Giants? - arqueou uma sobrancelha e o garoto bufou.

\- Mamãe não gosta do Hunter, ela gosta de você.

\- Olha carinha, estou lisonjeado, mas huh, eu não saio com mamães que mandam os seus filhos atrás de mim.

\- Não, não, ela não sabe. Céus, nem eu sabia! - Carlisle se apressou em dizer e Masen olhou entre os três intrigado.

\- A mãe em questão não sabe que estão aqui?

\- Isabella, lógico não, e quando eu contar a ela...

\- Não tio Carlisle, não poderá contar.

\- Sim, pai, ela vai ficar louca. E sabe como as mulheres ficam quando estão loucas.

\- Bem huh, sei, mas isso...

\- Espera, espera, como ela é? - Carlisle olhou em choque para Masen, que sorriu e deu de ombros. - Estou curioso.

\- Ela é linda. - Jasper se adiantou.

\- Sim, linda e faz os melhores _cookies._

\- Com certeza ela faz. Sem contar que ela é muito divertida.

\- Isso, mamãe conta ótimas piadas.

\- E dá os melhores beijos de boa noite. - Emmett assente em acordo.

\- Os melhores do mundo todo.

\- Sei... vocês teriam uma foto.

\- Sr. Masen...

\- O quê? Eu disse que estava curioso.

\- Eu não tenho... – murmurou Carlisle um pouco confuso com a troca toda. Masen parecia mais louco que o seu filho e Emmett juntos.

\- Eu tenho! - Emmett pegou a mochila e tirou uma foto dele com a mãe e entregou a Masen. Ele observou a foto com a testa franzida.

\- Essa é a sua mãe?

\- É.

\- Tem certeza, ela parece muito nova.

\- Ela teve o gigôlo aqui com 17. - Carlisle resmungou fazendo Masen rir.

\- Eu vejo... E embora eu esteja lisonjeado e a sua mãe seja linda carinha, eu não posso sair com ela.

\- Por quê? Você já tem uma namorada?

\- Não.

\- Então você gosta de meninos?

\- O quê? - ele engasgou olhando para os garotos que assentiram em acordo.

\- Sim, como o pai do Ben.

\- Eu não sou gay. - se apressou em dizer e os garotos o olharam desconfiado.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro que tenho! Eu não posso sair com a sua mãe porque nem a conheço e isso é loucura.

\- Mas mamãe precisa de um namorado. Ela é muito sozinha e não tem ninguém só eu, ela precisa de um namorado, tipo urgente.

\- Muito urgente, ou vai acabar velha e enrugada e com um monte de gatos, de acordo com a revista COSMO.

\- Onde diabos você leu isso?

\- Na sala, mamãe tem várias.

\- Oh céus...

\- Certo. Como disse, estou lisonjeado carinha, mas eu não posso ir pra... Onde diabos vocês moram, afinal?

\- Sr. Masen a boca. - resmungou Carlisle e ele deu de ombros.

\- Desculpe soltar a palavra feia. - os meninos riram.

\- Moramos em Forks.

\- Forks?

\- Sim, fica pros lado de Washington. Bem, Sr. Masen, já ocupamos muito o seu tempo, acho melhor irmos.

\- Mas...

\- Ele não concordou...

\- Chega! Os dois para o carro. - com um muxoxo os dois assentiram.

\- Está bem. Adeus Sr. Masen. - murmuraram e foram para a porta.

Com um longo suspiro ele se voltou para Masen.

\- Perdoe-me Sr. Masen, não voltaremos mais a incomodá-lo. Adeus.

Com um último aceno ele saiu e Masen os observou ir embora. Ele olhou para a foto ainda em sua mão, ao virá-la riu ao ver o endereço e telefone de Emmett e Bella Swan.

\- Bella...

Riu para si mesmo e deixou a foto sobre o sofá e foi até a janela vendo o cara mais velho dando uma bronca nos garotos que olhavam para os pés e assentiam. Eles entraram em um carro, huh uma minivan.

Riu novamente.

Sair com uma mamãe, com um garoto espertinho como Emmett era uma furada completa. Mesmo uma mamãe tão sexy. Ainda era uma furada completa. Mas por que ele se sentia tão tentado?

[...]

\- Não acredito nisso. Como vocês puderam fazer isso. - Carlisle resmungava por todo o caminho enquanto dirigia de volta para casa.

Os garotos somente olhavam para os pés, sendo devidamente castigados, mas Carl não acreditou nas carinhas de arrependidos, nem por um minuto.

\- Desculpe pai...

\- Sentimos muito, tio Carlisle.

\- Sei, sei. E ainda falaram na cara do homem que nem gostavam dele. E como diabos conseguiram o endereço dele pra começo de conversa?

\- Huh, bem...

\- A namorada de Jasper conseguiu.

\- Ela não é minha namorada!

\- Ela meio que é cara, a Escola inteira já sabe. - Jasper bufou e cruzou os braços.

\- Tudo por causa dos _cookies_ idiotas.

\- Como Diabos uma menina de 9 anos sabe onde mora um jogador de futebol profissional?

\- Pai? - Jasper guinchou fazendo Emmett rir.

\- Não comece com essa coisa de palavrões, tô mais preocupado com os fatos.

\- Alice é meio que uma racker, ela invadiu alguma conta do governo e descobriu.

\- O quê?

\- É mentira pai, o pai dela é agente esportivo e ela achou o endereço na agenda dele. - Carlisle suspirou aliviado.

\- Vocês estão proibidos de ver filmes de ação! Vocês têm sorte de eu não contar a mãe de vocês.

\- Você não contaria, né pai?

\- Sim, tio Carlisle, mamãe vai matar a gente. - os dois olharam desesperados e o homem bufou.

\- Eu devia, mas vocês têm sorte de eu gostar dos seus traseiros.

Os dois assentiram freneticamente e ficaram mudos durante todo o caminho.

Ao voltarem para Forks, Carlisle suspirou aliviado, esperando que todo esse episodio bizarro fosse esquecido. Graças a Deus o Sr. Masen não pareceu interessado em Bella, ele era um idiota em não se interessar, mas entendia o porquê. Afinal eles pareceram um bando de malucos aparecendo na casa do homem e disparando loucuras a torto e a direito.

Mas tudo era passado agora, e nunca mais eles veriam Edward Masen novamente.

[...]

 **Pov. Bella**

 _Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Dançava enquanto limpava a sala tirando o pó, rebolei ao som do Maroon 5, balançando a bunda cantando a música muito alto, com a minha voz esganiçada, graças a Deus Emmett estava na Escola ou traumatizaria o meu menininho.

Ri de mim mesma e parei de dançar ao ouvir uma batida na porta, estranho, normalmente Esme só entra. Fui até lá e ao abrir a porta sorrindo, sorriso esse que morreu imediatamente, eu ofeguei ao ver um cara muito familiar me olhando com um grande sorriso.

\- Olá senhorita.

\- Me desculpe, mas o Senhor se parece muito com Edward Masen, o jogador.

\- Sou eu mesmo. - sorriu mais, eu guinchei percebendo que estava com um shortinho curtinho e um top, o cabelo em um coque bagunçado e descalça.

\- Ai Meu Deus! - gritei fechando a porta e me recostando nela em pânico.

Eu estou tendo um sonho pervertido?

Belisquei-me e grunhi com a dor repentina, esfreguei o braço tomando algumas respirações profundas.

Ok, Edward Masen, o jogador gostosão estava do outro lado da porta.

Com isso decidido só tinha que entender o porquê...

\- Huh, Senhorita? - ele bateu novamente e grunhindo abri só um pouquinho a porta colocando a cabeça para fora.

\- Sim? - ele sorriu.

\- Você é Bella Swan?

\- Sim?! - ele sorriu mais ainda e suspirei.

\- Muito prazer Bella, sou Edward Masen.

\- Eu huh, sei. Mas o que faz aqui? Em Forks? Na minha casa? Está perdido? - ele abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida deu de ombros.

\- Posso entrar para conversarmos?

\- Quer entrar?

\- Sim, eu posso?

\- Eu não estou muito, huh, vestida apropriadamente.

\- Eu gostei muito da sua roupa.

\- Ai meu Deus! - grunhi largando a porta e ele aproveitou para entrar, meio atônita dei passagem a ele.

\- Bonita casa... Cadê Emmett?

\- Como sabe de Emmett? – o meu nervosismo passou e perguntei começando a ficar desconfiada.

\- Huh, eu vim por causa dele.

\- Do meu filho?

Ai Deus, o que aquele homem queria com o meu filho?

\- Ah eu... – ele parou de falar e pareceu pensar por um minuto. – Eu prefiro falar com Emmett primeiro.

\- Por quê?

\- Temos negócios.

\- Você tem negócios com o meu filho de 9 anos?

\- Sim. – ele sorriu, e tive que me segurar para não suspirar, não era hora de agir como uma adolescente e sim como uma adulta.

Olhei atônita para ele por alguns minutos ainda, tentando entender que merda estava acontecendo, porque Edward, delicioso e sexy, Masen estava na minha casa e queria falar com meu filho.

Isso não era bom...

\- O que ele aprontou?

\- Como?

\- Bom, para estar aqui exigindo ver Emmett, ele fez algo. O que foi? E como você o conhece, afinal?

\- Você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente, sabia?

\- Como? – senti o meu rosto se aquecer com a mudança abrupta de assunto.

\- Realmente linda, eu já sabia que era bonita, mas não esperava que fosse tão sexy também. – ri como uma colegial idiota, ele sorriu se aproximando mais.

\- Uh, obrigada Senhor... er... Masen?

\- Edward.

\- Edward, ok, nossa, sou Isabella, ou Bella se preferir.

\- Eu com certeza prefiro Bella. – sussurrou e suspirei.

\- Certo, uh, ok... – murmurei nervosamente passando a mão por meu cabelo. Vi que ele olhava pro meu peito e gemi internamente, eu estava sem sutiã e a minha blusa marcava bem o meu seio, abaixei o braço rapidamente, em seguida os cruzei para me esconder de seu olhar.

Vi que ele olhava a minha casa com curiosidade. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Jesus, o objeto do meu desejo estava em minha casa, realmente aqui, e queria falar com o meu filho, que não chegaria por um bom par de horas.

Hmmm, interessante...

Mordi o meu lábio e avaliei as chances.

Eu era uma mulher faminta, depois de nove anos, eu estava com muita fome e ele estava bem aqui e pelo seu olhar sexy para mim, eu duvidava que ele se incomodasse. Então eu só precisava ser sedutora e atraí-lo para o meu quarto.

Ponderei qual seria a melhor maneira, mas como fazia nove anos, até um pouco mais né? Já que o inútil do pai de Emmett que me seduziu, eu não sabia muito que fazer... Então decidi pelo o básico.

Sem vergonha alguma, eu tirei a minha blusa, de costas pra ele, tomando um longo fôlego, o chamei.

\- Edward? – ele se voltou para mim e engasgou.

\- Bella?

\- Eu vou tomar um banho e tirar essas roupas sujas.

\- Eu vejo que já começou. – pude ver o seu pau começando a endurecer e isso me deu coragem, lambendo os lábios sorri.

\- Quer me ajudar a tirar o resto? – ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Com certeza...

Virei o rosto e fui para meu quarto e direto para o banheiro, o senti bem atrás de mim, por todo o caminho, e ao chegar, as suas mãos grandes vieram para a minha cintura o que me fez suspirar, senti os seus lábios em minha garganta e ele desceu as mãos até os meus shorts, depois começou a empurrá-los para baixo, junto com a minha calcinha.

Engolindo em seco, me virei para ele e o vi grunhir.

\- Porra, você é gostosa! – o meu rosto aqueceu e sorrindo levei as mãos para a sua camiseta, tirando-a dele, ao olhar para o seu peito largo e forte, engoli em seco.

\- Eu quero te lamber... – ele riu.

\- Sou todo seu querida, mas eu quero poder te lamber de volta. – ri nervosamente.

\- Mesmo?

\- Com certeza, eu preciso te provar toda.

Estremeci com as suas palavras e me ajoelhei na sua frente, desabotoando as suas calças. Ele ofegou, mas não me afastou, deixou-me desafivelar o seu cinto e as empurrar para baixo, assim como a sua cueca sexy, boxer, era realmente sexy nele.

Quando o seu pau duro saltou livre, tive que engolir com força.

Ele iria me quebrar.

Fazia nove anos, será que eu agüentava tudo aquilo?

\- Algo errado querida?

\- É muito grande.

\- Obrigado. – isso me fez rir e o olhei lambendo os lábios.

\- Não era um elogio.

\- Eu me senti lisonjeado. – bufei uma risada e me concentrei no seu grande pau.

Ele era longo, grosso e com uma cabeça de cogumelo que me fez lamber os lábios, mesmo nunca tendo feito isso, timidamente lambi a cabeça e o ouvi dar uma longa ingestão de ar.

\- Quer que eu pare?

\- Não, não, pode continuar...

Rindo, voltei a lamber, dei uma chupadinha, ele gemeu alto e me senti tão molhada... Tentei tomá-lo um pouco mais na boca, mas era muito grande, então fiquei lambendo, chupando e dando beijo.

\- Chega... – ele rosnou me levantando, terminando de tirar as calças e sapatos.

\- Fiz algo errado?

\- Fez foi bem demais, mais um pouco e eu gozaria nessa sua carinha linda. – ri fracamente, ele me agarrou e me levou para o quarto, me jogando na cama, ofeguei quando o seu corpo grande ficou sobre o meu.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

\- Sim. Muita...

\- Bom, pois eu quero te provar, em seguida te fuder, forte.

\- Ok. – consegui guinchar, ele riu e para a minha surpresa, me beijou.

Profundamente...

Sua boca tomou a minha, como se eu fosse o ar que ele precisava pra respirar, os seus lábios carnudos se esmagaram contra os meus, a sua língua dominou a minha, chupando-a, se enroscando nela, me dominando com a sua boca talentosa... Quando nos afastamos ofegantes, ele sorriu e começou a descer por meu corpo, beijando cada parte que podia alcançar.

Meu pescoço, ombros, clavícula, deu uma atenção especial aos meus seios, local que ele chupou, mordeu e mamou nos meus peitos quase me fazendo vir, só de ter a sua boca ali, mas ele queria mais, então voltou a descer os beijos, por minha barriga e costelas, e quando chegou entre as minhas pernas, beijou o interior das minhas coxas, as abrindo bem.

\- Alguém já chupou sua bocetinha linda, Bella? – engasguei com as suas palavras.

\- Não...

\- Bom, eu gosto de ser o primeiro, vou fazer você se sentir muito bem querida.

\- Ok... – ele riu, com certeza da ânsia da minha voz, em seguida enterrou o rosto entre as minhas pernas.

Gritei com o primeiro toque de sua língua, era molhada e quente ao mesmo tempo, eu nem sabia o que sentir ou o que pensar, mas comecei a ficar mais e mais perdida nas sensações, no prazer, ele chupava, lambia, mordia... o meu clitóris era constantemente tocado, ora por sua língua habilidosa, ora por seus dedos longos, que não demoraram muito para estar dentro de mim, enquanto ele chupava o meu clitóris forte.

Eles entravam e saiam da forma mais gostosa possível, tocando os lugares que os meus dedos nunca tocaram, quando ele os curvou dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que chupava forte o meu clitóris, eu vim com abandono, gozando e gritando o seu nome.

Ele retirou os seus dedos e lambeu o meu centro, eu não podia ver, mas sentia, a sua língua me fez excitada de novo, a minha buceta ainda pulsava do último orgasmo, mas ele já estava me deixando ansiosa por mais um.

Quando ele se afastou e começou a rastejar sobre o meu corpo, o seu pau muito duro se esfregando contra a minha pele, me deixou mais excitada ainda.

\- Edward... – chamei e quando ele chegou a mim, o seu pau encaixado entre as minhas coxas, ele sorria lambendo os lábios.

\- Eu tinha razão querida, você é muito gostosa, poderia comer a sua buceta todo o dia... – o meu rosto esquentou e ri.

\- O seu pau é gostoso também.

\- Eu sei que é... – ri mais e ele lambeu os lábios. – Quero te fuder...

\- Me foda, preciso de você...

\- Camisinha?

\- Ah... eu não tenho.

\- Merda! – ele começou a se levantar, eu o agarrei com braços e pernas.

\- Por favor, eu preciso tanto do seu pau.

\- Merda! – voltou a repetir indeciso.

\- Eu tomarei a pílula do dia seguinte! E desde que você é o primeiro homem com quem eu deito nos último nove anos, eu não tenho nada.

Ele me olhou de boca aberta.

\- Não faz sexo há nove anos?

\- Um pouco mais...

\- Jesus mulher, você precisa ser muito bem fudida.

\- Eu sei... Me foda! – ele lambeu os lábios.

\- Eu também não tenho nada, e nunca fiz sem camisinha.

\- Tudo bem, eu confio em você.

\- Merda! Você é perfeita. – ele grunhiu e começou a guiar o seu pau para dentro de mim.

Prendi a respiração, conforme ele se afundava mais e mais, os seus lábios vieram para a minha orelha e ele mordeu o lóbulo.

\- Respire querida, ou vai perder a melhor parte. – soltei o ar com uma risada, ele sorriu e se afundou completamente em mim, me fazendo arfar.

\- Tão bom...

\- Oh, meu Deus... – gritei cravando as unhas nele. Ele me olhou e se afundou mais.

\- Porra mulher, que buceta apertada... – ri e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- É que você tem um pau muito grande.

\- De novo obrigado.

\- De novo, não foi um elogio.

\- Me pareceu um. – rimos, e quando me afastei para olhá-lo, ele sorria abertamente e me beijou profundamente, gemi em sua boca. Ele engoliu a minha surpresa quando começou a se mover dentro de mim.

Entrando e saindo, lentamente, me fazendo sentir cada centímetro do seu delicioso pau se esfregando contra a minha buceta.

Era tão bom...

Era o céu!

Mas eu queria mais, queria tudo.

\- Mais, me dê mais... – pedi afastando a boca da dele, o que lhe fez gemer.

\- Porra, sim...

E depois disso, ele passou a me fuder.

Forte.

Seu pau batendo em mim da melhor forma, entrando com força e me fazendo gritar o seu nome, a sua pélvis se esfregava contra o meu clitóris a cada investida. Os seus lábios deliciosos estavam em meus seios, chupando e mordendo o meu mamilo. Eu gozei perdida no frenesi das suas investidas, mas ele não parou de me fuder.

Seu pau ainda entrava e saia com força e a cada investida, ele batia em uma parte de mim que me fazia ver estrelas, estava tão bom, tão gostoso que vim de novo, quando ele veio, gozando dentro de mim, me preenchendo com o seu calor e prazer.

Seu corpo caiu molemente sobre o meu, eu o abracei apertado, poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Senti os seus lábios em meu ombro e sorri afastando o seu cabelo suado do rosto.

\- Você cheira a sabão em pó. – ele murmurou dando uma fungada em mim.

\- Merda! – tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele riu e nos virou ainda me mantendo em seus braços, grandes, fortes e sexys e... os seus lábios tomaram os meus e esqueci de tudo.

\- Eu não me importo... – murmurou quando afastou a sua boca da minha e o olhei ofegante.

\- Eu... eu disse que iria tomar banho.

\- Bem, se você ainda precisa, podemos tomar um agora.

\- Você e eu?

\- Com certeza! – a sua mão acariciou a minha bunda e ri.

\- Você quer de novo?

\- Com certeza! É meu dever te ajudar a tirar o atraso, depois de nove anos sem querida, você precisa de muita ajuda.

\- Estou vendo como você só quer ser um _bom samaritano._

\- Esse sou eu... – ri e o empurrei me levantando.

\- Ok, vamos lá, eu nunca fiz sexo no chuveiro.

\- Bem, preciso concertar isso imediatamente. – falou já de pé e correu atrás de mim, ri e corri para o banheiro nem acreditando.

Eu acabei de ser deliciosamente fudida por Edward Masen e seria de novo!

Eu, com certeza, estava em um sonho erótico.

[...]

\- Oi mãe... - Emmett entrou em casa correndo, mas parou ao ver Edward Masen sentado no sofá, tomando um copo de suco.

\- Carinha... Eu vim! – ele falou animado, depois estreitei os olhos, algo estava errado.

\- Sr. Masen... - Emmett gritou animado e correu para ele.

\- Oi, eu estava aqui falando com a sua mãe, sobre... – Edward começou, mas Emmett o interrompeu apressadamente.

\- O concurso que eu ganhei! - ele gritou assustando a mim e Edward.

\- Que concurso?

\- Conheça Edward Masen?

\- Conheça Edward Masen? - repeti como uma idiota olhando entre o meu filho e o dito Edward Masen.

\- Sim, conheça _EU_! E o seu filho ganhou... - ele disse sorrindo, estreitei os olhos mais uma vez para os dois.

\- Certo, e o que significa esse "Conheça Edward Masen".

\- Que eu vim conhecer o carinha ali, e huh, passar o dia todo com ele.

\- Isso! O dia todo!

Aquela história estava muito estranha...

\- E quando participou desse concurso que eu não vi, nem sabia que era fã de Edward Masen... Achei que gostasse do Hunter?

\- Huh, tio Carlisle me ajudou. E não tinha nenhum concurso "conheça James Hunter", então passei a gostar de Edward Masen. - sorriu e estreitei mais ainda os meus olhos.

\- Então, posso falar com Emmett a sós? - olhei para o objeto das minhas fantasias e grunhi.

\- Eu não sei...

\- Venha ver o meu quarto. - Emmett gritou antes que eu terminasse, agarrando a mão de Edward Masen, o puxando para o seu quarto.

Ainda olhava a cena boquiaberta, sem poder acreditar.

Edward Masen estava aqui por causa de um concurso? Então, por que ele veio sozinho? Essa história estava muito mal contada.

E eu iria descobrir muito em breve o que estava acontecendo, depois da minha tarde com Edward até sabia como...

[...]

 **Pov. Narrador.**

\- Cara, eu não acredito que está aqui!

\- Nem eu... - Masen murmurou olhando o quarto do garoto com curiosidade.

Ele não acreditava em nada do que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, para falar a verdade. Ele havia vindo com o único propósito de... bem, ele não fazia idéia.

Mas desde que o garoto saiu de sua casa, tudo o que ele podia pensar era em como seria Bella Swan. Ele tinha que confessar que ela não era nada como ele esperava.

A mulher era fogo, puro fogo e do melhor tipo, sexy, divertida, linda e um completo mistério para ele, mas ainda assim, ali estava ele, tramando com o filho dela, porém, não se importava nenhum pouco, pois depois daquela manhã, ele tinha certeza que queria aquela mulher.

E como o seu filho já o estava apoiando, seria muito mais fácil.

\- Não disse a ela sobre o meu plano, não é? – Emmett o olhou com curiosidade e Edward riu.

\- Não carinha... Eu até pensei em dizer, mas como o seu amigo Carlisle disse que a sua mãe não sabia que foram a minha casa, preferi não dizer, e devo lhe confessar, muito esperta a sua idéia de concurso.

\- Eu sei, agora pode passar o dia com a gente e ver como mamãe é incrível. – ele riu da cara de pau do menino.

\- Ela parece realmente incrível.

\- Você vai ver, ela vai ser a melhor namorada.

\- Aposto que vai... – murmurou, e ao lembrar-se de como ela gemia em seus braços, ele não tinha nenhuma duvida disso.

\- Tudo bem... – murmurou o menino meio confuso com o olhar sonhador do Masen.

Houve uma batida na porta e Bella colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Tudo bem aqui? Eu fiz um lanche, se vocês quiserem...

\- Claro!

\- Eu estou faminto. – Masen piscou para Bella. Emmett viu a sua mãe corar e rir nervosamente antes de sair, ele olhou para Masen.

\- O que fez com ela?

\- Como assim?

\- Ela está toda... estranha... – Edward riu e colocou a mão no ombro de Emmett.

\- É assim que as garotas ficam perto de um cara que elas gostam.

\- Ah, ok, meninas são confusas.

\- Não faz idéia carinha, mas elas também são bonitas e cheirosas, então a gente aprende a aceitar as confusões delas. – ele assentiu olhando para Masen com admiração.

\- Legal!

\- Muito legal. Agora vamos comer, estou realmente com fome.

\- Eu também.

\- Sua mãe cozinha bem?

\- Super bem, ela e tia Esme são as melhores.

\- Tia Esme?

\- A mãe de Jasper. Ela é casada com o tio Carlisle.

\- Uh, acha que o tio Carlisle vai contar a sua mãe sobre o nosso segredo? – Emmett pareceu pensativo, em seguida negou.

\- Eu duvido, se ele contar, nós teríamos que contar que ele nos levou lá sem contar pra mamãe, e que ele estava fumando escondido da tia Esme.

\- Caramba! Você é um grande chantageadorzinho hein? – Emmett riu.

\- Só tenho as minhas costas cobertas. – murmurou antes de correr para a cozinha e Masen o seguiu ainda meio chocado.

Ele teria que tomar cuidado para nunca fazer nada que o deixasse nas mãos do moleque. Ou estaria perdido...

[...]

 **Pov. Bella**

Quando os rapazes voltaram para a sala, eu ainda estava meio desconfiada deles. Com certeza, eles estavam aprontando alguma. Só não conseguia entender o que, pois até o dia de hoje, Emmett nunca tinha visto Edward Masen, antes.

\- Mãe, nós podemos levar Edward para jantar fora e para passear na cidade?

\- Parece bom querido, mas ele tem que passar o dia com você, então que tal, vocês jogarem bola, e depois ir ao fliperama, e ao cinema?

\- Oh... hmmm... – Emmett olhou indeciso para Edward o que me deixou mais confusa ainda.

Eu conhecia muito bem o meu filho, ele queria fazer as coisas que disse, mas ainda assim hesitava.

\- Eu acho uma idéia incrível, carinha. – Emmett arregalou os olhos.

\- Sério? – vi Edward sorrir e tive que conter a vontade de suspirar.

Tão sexy...

\- Claro, assim nos conhecemos melhor, e afinal, é um concurso para você me conhecer certo?

\- Ah, sim certo. Legal.

\- E no final do dia, eu vou levar você e sua mãe para jantar fora, o que acha?

\- É perfeito!

\- Sim, perfeito. – murmurei sonhadoramente e ele piscou pra mim me fazendo corar como uma maldita adolescente.

Que inferno!

Tratei de servir os sanduíches na mesa, os dois sentaram e devoraram tudo em segundos. Eu ainda estava um pouco atordoada com tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava meio nas nuvens, afinal Edward estava ali, e mesmo apesar do que tinha rolado naquela manhã, ele não estava dispensado Emmett por mim, nem poderia acreditar naquilo.

\- Hey, posso chamar Jasper pra jogar bola com a gente? – pediu Emmett assim que acabou de comer, ele me olhou ansiosamente.

\- Se Edward não se importar... – ele voltou o seu olhar pidão para Edward que riu e bagunçou o seu cabelo.

\- Não me importo, vai ser bem mais divertido.

\- Manero!

Ele saiu correndo e ri.

Edward se levantou e veio até mim, me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Então...

\- Então...

\- Não conversamos muito antes de Emmett chegar. – murmurou me envolvendo em seus braços fortes.

\- Sim, foi meio difícil conversar. – ele riu e se inclinou escovando os seus lábios deliciosos contra os meus e gemi baixinho.

\- Mas devemos mais tarde.

\- Mais tarde?

\- Bem mais tarde... – ri nervosamente.

\- Eu não sei... – ele fez beicinho.

\- Não seja má querida, só quero conhecê-la melhor.

Oh céus!

\- Quer?

\- É claro, não é todo dia que se encontra uma mulher como você.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, linda, sexy, divertida, gostosa, mas quero conhecer toda você.

\- Isso está indo muito rápido, você nem mora aqui e é um jogador famoso, e...

\- Bella, baby, isso são detalhes.

\- Não me parecem detalhes...

\- Mas são! Eu estou de férias no momento, e posso passar uns dias em Forks com você... E sim, sou um jogador, mas quando não está em temporada de jogo, moro onde quiser, e mesmo na temporada, há aviões, carros, trens e não estamos indo muito rápido... Tudo está indo no tempo certo!

\- Nossa, você tem todos os detalhes cobertos. – ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Eu sou muito eficiente quando eu quero algo.

\- E o que você quer?

\- Você...

\- E Emmett?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Quer ele também?

\- É claro, ele faz parte do pacote. – ri.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Estou aqui, não estou?

\- Está, mas...

\- Bella, eu vim até aqui só pra ver você, achei que me queria.

\- Eu quero mais... espera! Como assim só pra me ver.

\- Merda! – ele tentou se afastar, mas dessa vez o agarrei.

\- O que está acontecendo? – estreitei os olhos, na minha melhor cara de você está encrencado mocinho e ele grunhiu.

\- Eu disse a ele que não era uma boa idéia.

\- Do que está falando?

Ele suspirou.

\- Emmett me pediu para vir. Para ser o seu namorado.

\- Ai meu Deus! Emmett? Meu filho Emmett?

\- Sim, achei meio doideira na hora, mas quanto mais eu olhava a sua foto, mais eu queria vir, então eu vim, e aqui estou eu! – sorriu, eu estava muito mortificada para achar o seu sorriso sexy.

Ok, era sexy!

Mas pensaria naquilo depois.

Aquele pilantrazinho estava fudido quando eu colocasse as minhas mãos nele.

\- Bella? – Edward chamou e o olhei irritada.

\- O quê?

\- Então, vai ser a minha namorada? Posso te levar ao baile do dia dos Namorados.

\- Eu...

Céus, ele veio realmente aqui por mim.

\- Mãe, eu... – Emmett e Jasper entraram na cozinha e me viram abraçada com Edward, ambos sorriram até ver a minha cara.

\- Emmett Swan! – ele arregalou os olhos e Jasper grunhiu.

\- Fomos descobertos... – gemeu Jasper.

\- Foge! – gritou Emmett e os dois saíram correndo.

Ah, aqueles dois pivetes.

Tentei me desvencilhar de Edward para ir atrás deles, mas ele não me soltou, o olhei irritada.

\- Me solte Edward, preciso pegá-los.

\- Depois você os pega, eles vão ficar escondidos por algum tempo, e devemos aproveitar para resolvermos os nossos problemas.

\- Não temos problemas.

\- Melhor ainda, então vamos pra cama, para que eu te mostre que posso ser um excelente namorado.

Ri e me esqueci do meu filho sem vergonha por um minuto.

\- Eu já conheço as suas habilidades na cama.

\- Querida, eu só estava esquentando, agora que a diversão vai começar.

Mordi o lábio, olhei para a porta e de volta para ele.

Bem, ele tinha vindo até Forks por mim, acho que podia fazer o sacrifício de deixá-lo provar ser um bom namorado.

\- Tudo bem, eu o pego mais tarde.

Ele sorriu e me assustou ao me levar em seus braços, ri toda ofegante e animada.

Céus, o meu próprio jogador! Emmett era o melhor filho de todos.

\- Então Bella, é verdade que dá os melhores beijos de boa noite?

\- Vai ter que passar a noite para descobrir... – sussurrei e pelo sorriso sexy dele, com certeza, ele iria ficar.

 **E se dependesse de mim, ele nunca mais sairia...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/**

 **Hoje é um dia MEGA Especial, pelo menos pra mim né :p**

 **MEU NIVER e resolvi comemorar com vcssss kkk**

 **Então bora comentar muitãooo em**

 **Eita que eu adorei essa fic, meio doida, meio engraçada, muito hot kkk, e meio diva só acho u.u e voces?**

 **podem concordar comigo, eu deixo u.u**

 **Enfim gente, amei escrever essa one, e espero que amem ler, obrigado por estarem comigo em mais um ano \o/**

 **E teremos muitos outros ainda por vir em \o/**

 **Agora me vou e nos vemos na proxima fic, one, ou o que vier na minha cabecinha em \o/**

 **fuiiiiiiiiii**

 **N/B –** Ela é quem fica mais VELHA, mas somos nós quem ganhamos o presente! Não é DEMAIS?! Parabéns Paulinha Diva, que Deus ilumine os seus caminhos, lhe concedendo sempre muita saúde e sucesso!

 **TUCA**


End file.
